Mobile machines are currently in wide use. Some mobile machines generally operate on the roads, while others generally operate in off-road environments. Some current mobile machines include sensors that attempt to sense the presence of a human being in a location proximate the mobile machine. For instance, some on-highway pedestrian sensing is focused on detecting a standing or walking individual on a generally flat section of pavement, with few obscurants. Some current literature also discusses deploying human presence sensors on unmanned ground vehicles in the form of three dimensional LIDAR sensors (that illuminate a target with a laser and analyze the reflected light) and longwave infrared video sensors.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.